A Long Night
by BukkakeUzumaki
Summary: People spend their whole lives in pursuit of things such as money, power or influence and yet here I am born with what most would sell their souls for and I would trade it all in a heartbeat if it meant that I could go to sleep in peace.
1. Prologue

"When **darkness** veils the world"

"And the hearts of men turn to **ice** "

"When the **flames** of war once more ignite"

"We pray he comes, the king of **Light** "

"To save us from this long and weary **night** "

* * *

No matter how many times I read this passage it never fails to unsettle me. but for some reason I just can't rid myself of this bleak and dreary book and it seems as if the book can't rid itself of me either. Seeing as it always appears within ten feet of me whenever I attempt to destroy it.

It's almost laughable that something as simple as a book can cause such trouble to the eldest son of the king. No one would expect that, especially not one blue eyed, black haired and very annoyed Noctis Baratheon.

But that's all it's been causing since the day I first encountered this wretched tomb

The first time I came upon it was on my 7th name day when I was sent off to my father's ancestral home of Storm's End. now at first I didn't really want to go, because come on why go when I can just stay in my chambers and sleep the days away, but apparently my father didn't agree with my superior reasoning and sent me packing to visit my "roots".

Anyways when I arrived it was to my uncle Renly who received me with not much fanfare and a small feast to commemorate my 7th year. After the niceties were dealt with I quickly retreated to the closest room available to appease my inner sloth content with sleeping away most of this trip, but alas therein lies my mistake which would eventually lead up to all the misery i'm currently experiencing.

Within the confines of the room I had stumbled upon to rest in, it was just my luck that the only bed in sight had a dusty old tomb on top of it, not thinking much of it at the time I simply tossed it out and spread myself out on the furs content with my plans to travel to the dreamlands.

And then it happened.

"Poof" "Gah!"

It appeared out of thin air as if it were dropped from a 20 foot wall and landed squarely on my poor face rousing me from my slumber

 **THAT DAMN BOOK**

At the time I hadn't thought much of it in my drowsy state so I simply tossed it into the nearby fire which was heating the room. Satisfied that justice was dealt upon the fiendish being that had disrupted my sleep I went back to the gentle embrace of my furs thinking that was the end of it.

….."poof" "Gah!"

Only for the impossible to happen. For there, resting atop of my face, was the very same book I had just witnessed burn to naught but ashes looking every bit as ugly and weary as it had when I first encountered it.

And ever since that day its been bound to me for reasons I neither know of or care for. But only one things been for certain ever since that day. My days of sleeping peacefully had come to an untimely and tragic end end.

* * *

( **Present Day** )

"Ah there you are your Grace, your father has been requesting your presence for the past hour now, what shall I tell him when he discovers you have kept him over an hour for a mere tomb?" questioned a creaky old voice from an even older looking man.

"I thought I had told you to knock before you enter Pycelle, by the Seven I could have been indecent for all you know." came a snarky reply from the one in question."and this "mere tomb" as you refer to it is the only one of its kind, trust me i'd know" he finished off in a slightly irritated tone.

"Ah my most sincere apologies your Grace I meant no offence. but you must make haste as the royal family is set to ride for Winterfell as of now and the king is losing his patience due to your tardiness" spoke the old man starting off in a cowed voice with his tone returning to a slightly panicked one in fear of the king's anger.

"Just tell my lord father that I will meet with him and the rest of the royal party at the gate when i'm done with this tomb it is of the utmost importance that I finish ah…. Studying! Yes studying this tomb." replied the younger of the two.

"As you wish prince Noctis but I hope for your sake what you learn from this tomb is worth your lord father's ire."spoke the old maester in a resigned tone.

"It most certainly is and I shall be bringing the tomb along with me in our journey to the north, have a servant fetch me a sack for ease of access and then continue with whatever we keep you here for" spoke the prince as he dismissed the old man and began to prepare his essentials for the road ahead

But what neither noticed as they continued on with their tasks was the faint glow the aforementioned tomb began to emit as the prince held it within his grasp.

* * *

Little did the prince know that today would mark the day in which his story truly begins

For it is he who is burdened with the **Tomb**

For it is he who is burdened with the **Prophecy**

For it is he who is burdened with the **Power of The Light**

To save us all come the **Long Night**

* * *

 **Phew first story ever written not sure if i'm going to actually continue it though but it's a huge step as it is for me to even be posting this compared to the usual of just imagining a tale and keeping it locked up in my head.**

 **But any ways here's the disclaimer at the bottom I neither own Final Fantasy or The Game of Thrones and this is a non profit hobby.**


	2. A Family of Strangers

**CHAPTER 1**

The family of Strangers

 **Noctis P.O.V**

One would expect that after nearly 2 decades of fatherhood it would be easy to remember the name of your first born child.

"Boy, what in the seven hells took you so damn long!"

Clearly who ever stated that has never met one Robert Baratheon

Standing at around six and a half feet tall with the same colouring as yours truly but with a physique on the obese side of the spectrum was my dear father, who to this day is yet to call me by name, accompanied by the rest of my so-called "family".

"Ah my apologies father I was caught up in my studies again" I responded in an even tone not wishing to further incur his ire lest he decide to take it out on me instead of the usual whores he relieves his stress upon.

"Do try and keep your head out of your precious book long enough for us to leave before nightfall Noctis" this time it was my mother who spoke out in a more reprimanding tone in comparison to my father's angry one.

"Ah yes" I reply in a meek tone, honestly when it comes to interacting with my family I truly am the worst.

Behind her were he little clones as I tended to dub them seeing as how the three of them look like carbon copies of my mother's side of the family with hair of gold and emerald eyes as opposed to the black and blue of house Baratheon.

"Mother you know there's no reasoning with him considering his addled mind with his nonsensical thoughts full of magic books and creatures it's a mystery as to why father hasn't made me the heir yet" Spoke my younger brother with an arrogant tone and a sneer upon his face.

Out of the three of them the only one who actually spoke to me more than the forced and awkward greetings or smalltalk was Joffrey. Now this isn't due to some deep brotherly bond but more of a one sided rivalry he seemed to form with me, although I haven't a clue as to why?

But here comes father to the rescue! saving me the headache of listening to the venomous words of my brother.

 **Thwack!**

With a resounding echo as a testament in regards to just how hard my father had smacked the back of my brothers head he began to chastise him a moment after surprising my mother and me even more.

"You little shite, just who do you think you are questioning me and my choices. I oughta have your hide tanned for such disrespect!"

And with that whatever affection was building up in my chest for my father deflated. Of course he only spoke up to defend himself, whom Joffrey indirectly questioned.

"How dare you! He is your son, for what reason would you have to brutalize him like that!" screeched the ever loving mother of 3 out of 4 of her children whilst she swept Joffrey into her arms shielding him from our fathers view.

"Maybe he'd learn a thing or two if you stopped catering to his each and every whim and just maybe I could make a man outta him yet!" thundered my father with equal vigor.

Amidst the ongoing feud I spotted my younger siblings Tommen and Myrcella, neither of who deserved to witness such aggression least of all from the ones they call family.

Acting on impulse to save my innocent siblings from witnessing a full blown battle of words I did something that I would not have dreamt of doing before.

I interfered.

"Enough! the both of you are acting like complete children and are scaring the real children in the room with your pointless arguement!"

Instantly the room became devoid of noise whether from disbelief that I had risen my voice or the 0.01% chance that both arguing parties were actually willing to listen to reason.

Turns out it was from disbelief, disbelief which immediately turned to rage in my father's case seeing as his face was turning a rather flattering shade of red.

"H-how dare you speak to me in such a manner! I am your father! Your king!" came his infuriated response which was followed up by his arm raising in preparation to deliver his justice for the implied slight I had given him.

"I-i'm sorry father, I only meant to resolve this pointless feud." The words came from my mouth like ash accompanying the disappointment I felt as I once again witnessed what type of man my father was.

Bracing myself for the incoming appendage, I could only close my eyes and prepare myself for the pain to come, hoping that it would be enough to temper his rage and allow for us to leave the kingdom in peace.

The arm came down

But…..

"Who is he to strike a king…"

My eyes opened in shock as I heard a voice so clearly that it could have only spoken from within the depths of my mind and as these blue eyes of mine opened I saw.

And as I saw I moved.

But it was too late to move out of the way of the meaty arm coming my way and avoid the hit. It was so close I could practically feel it upon the skin of my cheek.

Yet it did not meet its mark.

The world flashed a brilliant blue and everything felt right, as if nothing in this world could harm me.

So caught up in my fascination I failed to take in the shocked eyes of my mother and Joffrey and the amazed eyes of young Tommen and Myrcella.

But what I did notice right away was my father who was currently nursing his injured hand as he ended up punching the pillar I was leaning on prior to avoiding his strike.

"No more delays, we leave. Right. Now" Father hissed through clenched teeth "I must be drunker than a whore from Lys because I must be seeing double."

Thanking the seven for the chance to finally leave and no longer having to deal with the headache known as the royal family for now I quickly set out with the rest of my family following behind me as I headed to where the royal entourage was awaiting us.

Hopefully Winterfell will be a nice change of pace in comparison to life in the Red Keep, or King's Landing in general, but why do I feel as if i'm forgetting something?

"Poof" "UGH….." There it is…."Stupid book"


	3. The Black Snow

**CHAPTER 2**

The Black Snow

 **Jon**

"When the king arrives you'd best be far from his sights and even further away from mine, lest you wish for me to have you thrown off the wall which you're so dead set on going to in the coming days, do you hear me bastard?" asked one Catelyn Stark, formerly of house Tully, the wife of my father and the mother of my siblings.

"Yes lady Stark" I grit out as politely as possible, this was the mother of my siblings, the wife of my father as well, but she is no mother of mine as she has made it abundantly clear throughout my brief existence.

Yet I cannot fault her for this hatred as I know what I am, a bastard, the bane of highborn ladies all across Westeros and maybe even in parts of Essos. A simple reminder of infidelity is all that I am and will be in her eyes.

"Good, at least you know your place boy, now go to the gate at once lord Stark wishes for you to accompany him on his way to deliver the king's justice to one of your true "brothers"." she spat out scathingly and without waiting for a response she then proceeded to turn and leave. Probably going around and assuring that everything's in place for the royal family.

And once again I find myself alone amongst those who should be my people, in the castle of my father and the land of my people.

Growing up with the starks was always strange for me, I often times wondered why my father had even kept me around where as most lords wouldn't even acknowledge their bastards, I guess in a way I was lucky to not have been abandoned. But at the same time this fate of mine seems to torture me.

Every day of my life I am witness to such revolting displays of familial affection and with each and every time I bare witness to such things a hatred builds within me, for why am I deprived of such a beautiful thing such as this while those who receive it shy away from what i've craved all my life.

But at the same time I cannot bring myself to truly hate them, my brothers and sister, all I can do is hate this life of mine and try and build what I can of it, and if that means freezing my arse off on a glacier turned wall then so be it.

Enough of such thoughts they'll do me no good today nor the morrow, but I truly must be going, it is most unwise to keep Lord Stark waiting.

Arriving at the gate I was met with Lord Stark, my brothers and the ward of Winterfell Theon Greyjoy.

I never really liked Greyjoy with his constant barbs and insults in regards to my status of birth, not to mention how often times because of him Robb spends less and less time with me and more with that son of a traitor.

But alas he is still the son of a Lord, and to him I might as well be equivalent to the dirt beneath his feet.

Truly, we will never get along.

"Ah Jon you're here, come now mount your steed and follow" Lord Stark spoke in a stoic manner, not that I could blame him for it, a beheading is quite gruesome business.

"Jon what took you so long, it's Brans first time accompanying us you could atleast be here on time" this time it was my brother Robb who addressed me, no greetings and straight to the questions? Ouch.

"I was just practising my swings in the courtyard when I got carried away Robb, it wasn't my intention to be late like this" I replied honestly."thankfully Lady Catelyn arrived and told me to set out" no matter how rudely she informed me she still did, and that's something I must acknowledge.

"Come now Robb don't be to hard on the poor bastard, he needs keep his sword arm strong to fight off those wildlings and white walkers now doesn't he?" spoke Theon in a mocking tone.

"Theon enough!" barked out Robb, silencing the ward.

"Well someone has to keep pampered little lordlings like you safe from all those you fear like grumpkins and white walkers lest you soil yourselves in fear." before I could stop myself the barb slipped from my mouth and already I could see the red spreading up Theon's neck indicating a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"Care to say that again bastard? I think I misheard you, after all a bastard would never speak to his betters like that." Theon growled out.

"Silence. Both of you hold your tongues and mount we leave right now" spoke Lord Stark before he rode off on his mighty stallion.

Without another word we all mounted and set out in leu of our Lord.

"Im telling you it was the white walkers! W-we must alert the king! R-raise an army? Something! anything must be done!"came the fearful cries of the man whose execution we've come to witness today.

"My Lord pay no attention to this one's ramblings, they are merely the words of a desperate man hoping to escape death" spoke master Cassel " honestly white walkers? Boy you must be thicker than a tree to think of such a defence for abandoning your vows."

"Stories will not save you now, you've broken your vows and abandoned your duty for that you will face the king's justice and I who sentence you shall carry it out" spoke Lord Stark solemnly "set him down now" he finished while drawing his greatsword Ice.

"I won't resist milord, I know that i'm a deserter, I know that I should have gone back to the wall but I tell you what i saw that day was real. All I ask of you is to get word to my family t-that I am no coward" the deserter spoke calmly, accepting what was to come.

"Aye they will be told, now in the name of Robert of the house Baratheon first of his name, king of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm, I, Eddard of the house Stark Lord of Winterfell and warden of the North."

The sword was raised

"Sentence you to die"

And it was swung.


	4. Trueborn Bastards

**Chapter 2**

Trueborn Bastards

 **Noctis**

Winterfell was cold.

….

Not much else to say in my opinion it was like all the other great families keeps, grand and ancient, a testament to how old these families are and their continued growth. But I must admit I find myself a tad bit disappointed. Throughout the entire journey that stupid book wouldn't stop shaking as we got closer and closer to winterfell, and I myself began to expect something more, although i'm not sure what it was I was expecting.

But suffice to say there was nothing here out of the ordinary other than that big red tree I spotted on the way to the gate.

Enough with that though, I guess I should wait for the rest of the riding party to arrive which would be, say 20 to 30 minutes. What with that wheelbox that mother was insistent on riding in, but what should I do in the meanwhile? Maybe greet the starks on my own, no father would take offence to that somehow. Hmm what to do, what to do?

 **!**

"Agh what the hell is it now!" I cry out in pain as I shield my eyes from the scathing light the book has begun to emit " c'mon cut it out already, I don't want the locals to chase me out before I even step in because you decided to throw a tantrum!". But with my protest the insufferable book began to shine even brighter, as if to mock me.

"Just stop with the tricks before I find a nice flame to toss you into" I say to the book turned star, only for it to begin burning my hand with a heat that must have belonged to a dragon with its intensity."shit!" I cursed through clenched teeth as I dropped the book from the heat and begun to watch as the very snow around it turned to water before my very eyes. At any other moment I would've been shocked at the sight but currently all I felt was a swelling annoyance.

"Y'know what? I've had it with you! Always making a fool of me, in fact most of my family have already begun to think of me as a madman! speaking to books and whatnot" I bit out scathingly " but i've accepted that you're not going anywhere anytime soon but that won't stop me from trying to rid myself of you!" so with strength born of rage and annoyance I picked up the heated book and threw it skyward without a care or thought for any unlucky sap who might be on the receiving end of a burning book to the face.

Ah.

This is it. My momentary reprieve from the eternal torment of that blasted book,but it won't be for long, it never is. Any second now and it'll be back with a vengeance for sure so all I can do is close my eyes and hope for the best

1...2...and 3!

Hmm this is …. Unusual to say where is it?

Wait….

Could it actually be gone? No it's too soon to rejoice i'll give it 1 minute at most before I can safely reach any conclusions. No need to get my hopes up after all.

 **1 minute later**

C-can it really be? Is it truly gone?

My eyes snap open shining with pure happiness and contentment" FINALLY I-I'M ACTUALLY FREE!" I yell into the sky feeling as if I were up in the clouds, reveling in my newfound freedom.

Only for it to all come crashing down

For there it is 10 feet above me and coming down with the fury of a god

B-but it's not alone?

"W-WAIT IT'S NOT ALONE!" I barely have time to cry out as my vision gets blocked out by the shadow of the evil books accomplice, all I can see is the shadowy visage of a man as he falls towards me.

 **5 Minutes earlier**

 **Jon**

Like all executions that last one was depressing, but for the first time ever there's been a bright side to going, namely the white Direwolf pup i've taken in along with the rest of the litter all of whom have been claimed by the rest of Lord Starks children. Now as to how this came to be, well that's something a tad bit more depressing as our party stumbled upon the tragic scene of a dead Direwolf with an equally dead stag. Needless to say the pups were all there as well and to leave them there meant leaving them as a viable danger in the future to hunters and travelers so we were faced with a decision to put them down or to take them in.

With a little bit of a push from myself we were able to convince Lord Stark to allow us to raise the pups, and raise them we shall.

Bringing the pup to Winterfell meant it was family now, the first of my family in way, I am all that he has and I won't do wrong by him this I swear.

"Now what to name you" I ponder as I walk the streets of Winterfell showing the pup his new home " Well you're certainly a quiet one that's for sure, and you blend right in with the land here, why I bet you could disappear whenever you'd like if you wanted to kind of like a ghost" I say to the pup in my arms"hm… yes! Ghost, now that's quite a fitting name wouldn't you agree ?" I ask as if he could understand me,only to be surprised as the now named Ghost begins to let out a content whine, to my understanding that is" Well Ghost it is then, welcome to the family" I say with a warm smile as he begins to lick my face.

 **!**

… only to be followed by a blinding flash of the gods know what.

"Agh!" I grunt out as my eyes sear from the unnatural light while I do my best to shield Ghost from this light and heat" Don't worry ghost i've got you" I say as the heat begins to build and all i can see is white.

But just as the heat begins to reach unbearable levels it cuts off, tenderly I open my eyes and I-i can actually see?!

Only for my relief to be blown out off the water as I register what I see, or more like what I can't see, the ground being the most important of the missing sights.

And there's only one word to be said in situations such as this regardless of birth status or race

" Fuck"..."FUCK!" I scream as my descent begins and the sound of the roaring winds fill my ears but at this moment all I can think of is how to keep ghost safe and the only thing I can do now is brace myself as I turn my back to the ground and try to cushion our fall.


	5. Make Way For The King

"Agh! By the gods, my back" hissed out a young man as he laid sprawled across the snow laden ground with naught but the clothes on his back and pup on his chest.

"Y'know as the one who had his fall cushioned I don't really think you're in any position to complain, and if you don't mind I would appreciate it if you could get off of me" came a disgruntled voice from below the young man.

"W-what?" looking down the man with the pup quickly realized that he was not alone and more importantly that he was currently alive and lain atop an unfortunate stranger" I beg your forgiveness but I know not as to how I have been sent here" the man spoke as he quickly rose from his former position of on top of the other youth" my name is Jon Snow and this is Ghost" he said as he gestured to the sleeping pup.

"Relax friend, if anything I owe you an apology" the now revealed blue eyed youth said as he gestured towards the book lying between them "and that right there is why, stupid book always coming back but this time you went and brought someone with you" he spoke more to himself then to Jon" the name is Noctis by the way and i'm sure you must have questions regarding what happened?" the now named Noctis ended off in a questioning manner "and to be honest I don't think i'd be able to explain any of this to you without sounding more crazy then everyone already assumes I am"

"E-explain? What's there to explain? That was magic! like old Nan's stories, except it was real!"Jon said with building intensity" a-are you mayhaps a s-sorcerer Noctis?" he questioned in a wary manner as he got in a more defensive position.

"Woah, woah, hold on now, what happened wasn't some woodwitch magic or anything intentional" Noctis said in a placative way with his hands raised in defense" well not on my part that is, you see that book there. That Jon, is what brought you here and if anything it's what always brings trouble my way" he finished in a slightly downtrodden tone.

"So you want me to believe that a book, something which has no mind or will of its own, performed some sort of sorcery and brought me to you?"Jon said in a sceptical voice" you're insane! Im returning to Winterfell, Lord Stark must know of this danger" and with that he turned and began to run back towards the castle gate.

"No! Stop please, just hear me out Jon" Noctis began as he ran after jon"if you give me some more time I can explain!" he cried out as the other boy began to further the distance.

"What's there to explain! You're some sort of sorcerer and i've heard all about the depraved acts your kind take part in across the Narrow sea!" Jon shouted over the wind as he continued to run

Only to run right into who he was running from.

 _ **NOCTIS POV**_

No, no no no no no! I can't let him make a scene before father even arrives. If he finds out that because of my ramblings his relationship with the Starks could potentially change he'll be enraged. I-i have to stop him, but...but how! How can I stop him now, running never was my strong suit, I knew I should have spent more time training.

" No! Stop please, just hear me out Jon" I shouted out desperately" if you give me some more time I can explain!" I continued as I kept giving chase to his distant figure.

"What's there to explain! You're some sort of sorcerer and i've heard all about the depraved acts your kind take part in across the Narrow sea!" I heard him shout back as he neared the gate.

Trying to stall for some more time I was about to reveal my heritage in order to force him to stop

"Wait as your Pri-!" only to be cut off as I tripped over a snow covered branch which was oddly enough shaped like a sword.

"shit,shit ….shit!" I cursed aloud as he reached the closed gate

Only for everything to stop

The birds

The wind

Jon

And even myself.

" **Why do you fret young King?"**

 **!**

T-that voice…

" **If your enemy shall not come to you then you must go to them, simple no?"**

"H-how? How! How could I possibly reach him from here?!" I speak aloud no longer caring for whether im speaking to a figment of my deluded mind or not. All I wanted at this moment was to stop Jon and I didn't care how.

" **hmm ahahahaha! You are a King young one, if a King wishes to go forward who shall dare to stop him?"** the voice speaks in an oddly amused voice **"lift your blade and aim true, and then the path shall open for all must make way for the King"** and with that said the voice disappears all the while the the branch on the floor began to… glow?

!

B-by the Seven! I-is that a sword! But how I know I fell over a log. No, no I don't have time for questions he's going to ruin everything and I don't care if the advice came from a god or a daemon I must stop him.

And with that said I lift the blade only to be surprised by the lack of weight and cold and with strength I knew I didn't have I hurled the blade towards the fleeing Snow not knowing what would come next and simply shut my eyes.

And….

Nothing?

…

W-WAIT NOTHING!

My eyes snap open and then instead of seeing Jon's back i'm….seeing his face?

Wait what?

And then all of a sudden everything kickstarts once more and the Snow crashes right into me.

 _ **Jon POV**_

"Agh not again" I wheeze out as once more the breath is knocked out of my lungs by the raving lunatic in front of me,wait…. In front of me?" By the gods! What manner of magic is this?" I shout out at the equally startled man in front of me"y-you said that you were not one to perform sorceries of any sort yet how else can you explain your arrival here in front of myself?" I question.

"Well if you actually stuck around and obeyed your prince like a good subject then I could have explained things better" he bit out more than a little annoyed" honestly does royalty mean nothing here or is it just me?" he says more to himself then to me." and keep quiet, I don't need the whole keep knowing of my lunacy before I even enter" he ends off in a whisper as he puts an arm around my shoulder to keep me in place.

"Wait, prince? Y-your claiming to be Noctis Baratheon? "I ask in a hurried hush not wishing to test this man who obviously has some sort of magic at his disposal."but we would know if the royal family were here, unless you came here on your own"

"Ah well my family does tend to prefer that I keep my distance"he trails off slightly embarrassed

"But that still doesn't explain how you conjured me into the air nore how you suddenly appeared in front of me as if you were the wind itself an-and is that a sword! Where did you even get that from? I know for certain it was not with you before" I question rapidly and progressively louder and louder as the mysteries continuously emerge.

"Well to start, I think how you got here would probably be the easiest thing to explain, you remember that book right?" he questions

"No, what book do you speak of?"

"Hold on, just give it a minute"

"POOF"

"OI! I THOUGHT WE REACHED AN AGREEMENT!"

And just when I thought it couldn't get any stranger he once again proved me wrong for out of the air itself a book appeared, and quite comically at that as it fell directly atop the young prince's head.

"And this right here is the book I was speaking of, blasted things been with me for 10 years now popping in from all over the place, although it's never brought anything or one back with it before. Until now that is" he finishes as he looks at me with a seemingly new perspective "and I wonder what makes you so special as to catch its attention"

"Though I find myself hard pressed to believe that, how would you explain your appearance in front of myself or the sword?" this time I question him right away "after all I don't think you can blame the book for your arrival here as it was not with you as you appeared."

"Ah now this part might be a bit harder to explain, well more like get you to believe" he says in a dry tone" now this right here is usually as far as I get before my father calls for the septon to cleanse my head of spectre's but I promise you what i'm going to tell you is the truth" and now he seems to be bracing himself, all of a sudden his posture straightens and I find myself compelled to listen" so to explain the sword and my….. Warping over here I need you to understand that I hear, well voices in my head-

"You hear voices in your head? And you expect me to believe the words from your mouth are not those of a madman!" I cut him off as he reveals what can only be his lunacy

"Just be quiet and listen! I'm trying to explain something to you" and I think I may have angered him now "now as I was saying this...voice, it tells me things which others have called me crazy for believing but the result is right in front of you. It told me to throw the sword and throw it I did and look here I am, In front of you and with a sword to boot"he says without taking pause" and trust me I'm just as clueless as you are in regards to most of the stuff that happens to me and those around myself but all i'm asking you is to trust me and keep whatever happened here between us" he begs, and Gods old and new, what a strange sight this is. Never in my life would I imagine that a prince would beg me for anything, begging Jon Snow the bastard to do him a favour.

And it made me feel strangely…. Warm?

"A-alright I swear upon my honour to keep whatever has transpired here to myself so long as you are not a danger to anyone here in Winterfell" I say with as much dignity as I can "but for now allow me to welcome you to Winterfell, will you be following me in?" I question him.

"Thank you! You have no idea how relieved I am!"he says as he grabs my hand for a shake" and for your offer to come in i'm afraid it would be unbecoming of me to arrive without my family, but I shall see you soon, But for now I must return to the riding party." and with that said he picks up his newly acquired sword and heads off in the direction of what no doubt must be where his family is coming from.

"Arf! Arf!"

!

Looking down to my legs I was relieved to see that it was Ghost nibbling on my trousers

"Sorry boy it looks like we must postpone your tour of Winterfell until the royal family arrives" and with that said I lifted the pup up and once more began my trek towards Winterfell.


	6. Wolves Don't Fly

**Jon POV**

I wonder when the prince and his family will officially arrive, surely they can't take any longer considering how the prince was already here and all earlier?

"Jon! Hey Jon! Come quick, the royal family is at the gate!" and as if to answer my question my younger half brother Bran just ran into the courtyard shouting out to me.

"They're here? Then why are you not with the rest of the Starks? Surely Lady Stark will not be pleased if she were to find out you were looking for me when you should be with your family" I tell him as he begins to drag me off, probably to the gate where everyone is waiting.

"But you're family too Jon" he said to me " besides Arya said that she would feed me to Nymeria if I didn't get you"

"Well we best get going then, don't want Nymeria to eat you now do we?" I say with a laugh as we trek towards the gate.

 **Noctis POV**

….

Why does she keep staring at me?… seriously it's been 10 minutes.

…..

I mean i'm pretty sure I haven't done anything strange, yet, but maybe she was nearby when everything went down with Jon?.

…

maybe ...maybe if I look back she'll stop, ya let's try that.

Well here goes.

Turning my head the slightest bit I stare the redhead Stark girl dead in the eye

"Stare"

"Stare"

Wonder why her face is getting all red though, always thought northerners were supposed to be good with the cold.

wait….

I-is she crying?

Abort! Abort! Abort!

Quickly turning my head back around and making sure to keep the Stark girl outta my sight I take in the rest of the greeting party. It's been about 20 minutes now since we've been here and father's already off doing god knows what to that poor Stark womens grave.

Ah well guess I might as well just see what the others are up to then, and with that I begin to make my way over to where Tommen and Myrcella are just a few steps behind mother who is making small talk with the Lady of the keep and her family.

"Hey" I greet the two of them as casually as a socially awkward prince can.

"Ah hello Noctis" and surprisingly the first to reply is the every quiet and shy Tommen, "um d-do you need something?"

"What I can't just come over to talk to my little siblings?" I question in a joking manner.

"A-ah n-no Noctis, it's-it's just surprising is all brother, you usually just keep to yourself" wow they must really think i'm some sort of recluse.

"W-well y'know I just thought that it would be better to talk amongst ourselves so we don't get forced to socialize with others when father comes back" and there I go reinforcing my socially awkward prince persona, yay me.

"Um would you like to go for a walk with us then Noctis? Mother said we couldn't go alone because she has to go somewhere with uncle Jamie after she's done with the greetings but if we tell her you're coming with us I think she'll approve" would you look at that Myrcella knows how to talk, and isn't she just the cutest, though I probably shouldn't say that outloud lest they get any more creeped out by me.

"Yea sure I was actually planning on looking around too" for an empty bed that is but they don't need to know that " and we can always go now and tell mother later, after all she hates being disturbed whenever she's with company or uncle"

And with that our odd trio set off on an adventure to explore the vast unknown.

…..even in my head that was slightly embarrassing.

But anyways there wasn't much to see in my opinion but the Tommen and Myrcella seem fascinated with everything for some reason, maybe it's because they're still kids and anything new they see is somehow amazing.

But for me so far it's just bleak and dreary walls and the occasional tower, heh might as well make a game outta this I guess.

Lets see now, tower, tower, wall,tower another tower-oh and would ya look at that this one has a kid on it and some more walls well might as well wrap this trip u-wait a kid!

Snapping my attention back to one of the towers I was previously gazing at I blinked my eyes and rubbed them out for extra effect just to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Lo and behold the kid was still perched up on the tower and was that a crow on his head?

"Hey you guys see that crazy bird boy on the tower right?" I ask my siblings who are each holding onto one of my arms "or is this just something I can see as usual"

"Brother that's Bran!" came Myrcella's startled reply "he's one of the Stark boys, but what's he doing up there?"

"Beats me, but what i'd like to know is why he's been staring into that window for so long?"

"And why is there a raven on top of his head brother? I thought the Starks had direwolves?"

"Now Myrcella while it's strange enough that he has a bird on his head don't you think it would be harder AND stranger to bring his wolf up with him."

"Hehe yes, I guess you're right brother but I think we should tell him to come down it's awfully scary that high up don't you think?"

"Yea we probably should call him down I'd hate for anything bad to happen on the first day here" well worse then what's already happened that is.

Taking in a deep breath I begin to yell out to the boy " Hey Bran right? It's not safe up there you should probably come down!"

Hearing my yell he turned his head around sharply and was that fear in his eyes? What could possibly scare him, well other than the height of the tower he's currently on and the possibility of falling, oh and dying, but well you get the point, although shouldn't he be unafraid of climbing given how high up he's gotten so what could have possibly scared him.

Oh look he's coming down now, what a nice kid listening to his elders, really makes me wish Joffrey would as well.

Well would you look at that he seems to be coming down pretty fast now….and head first?

.

.

.

.

 **THUD!**

Oh… he was falling.

"Bran!" came Myrcella's cry as she ran towards the downed boy prompting Tommen and I to do the same."Oh Bran wake up! Bran!" she was hysterical now and Tommen was frozen in shock, so was I. The boy was bent in ways people shouldn't bend and he was breathing in a broken and ragged way.

Being the only in the vicinity with an inkling of an idea as to how to help the boy I gently checked his pulse to make sure it was still constant.

"Myrcella you and Tommen go and get help, look for any of the Stark's tell them what happened i'll stay here with Bran" I say to them and watch as they take off immediately to find help leaving me alone with the injured boy.

"Hang on kid helps on its way" I whisper more to myself then to the horribly injured boy.

"King Noctis"

!

"w-what , did-did you just say something!" come on now's not the time for any more hallucinations Noct, the kids in danger.

"You must go north" and with that said I realized that it was indeed the boy speaking although in his condition it should be impossible to talk much less remain conscious.

"What? Bran are you-your eyes!" and what a sight they were, like something straight out of a nightmare for his eyes were a milky white. As in completely white, no iris, just sclera.

"North, go North the Glacian awaits" he said it again and then he closed his eyes went back to his previous state.

"Go North he says, psh, as if there's more north than this frozen wasteland, and what's a Glacian?"

"Brother! We found the Starks and they brought a meister!" thank the gods there back now someone else can take care of the weird raven boy.

 **Raven POV**

It seems the boy won't start the journey as easily as I thought he would, this calls for more…..extreme, yes extreme measures.

After All there's more than one way to get him to the wall.


End file.
